


The Thing

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kissing, Scars, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora gets a little more acquainted with Guy's torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

It had been a busy week for the Justice League. The heroes were finally getting some time to relax back at the New York branch. Scott and Barda had gone back to their home in the suburbs. Booster had managed to conivince Beetle to keep him company while on monitor duty. J'onn was busying themselves with a box of cookies. While Beatriz browsed eBay looking for auctions to snipe. 

Guy and Tora agreeded on watching a movie in Guy's room. Though at this point the title and the plot were unimportant because neither of them were focusing their attention on it. What started as sitting up on Guy's bed, with Tora leaning into Guy's chest and Guy's arm around her, became something a little less chaste after Guy started to apply kisses to her neck. Guy slowly worked his way to her mouth leaving a trail of sensation that gave her goosebumps. She turned her body towards him as he made his way across her face. Their lips touched as Guy moved his hand from her shoulder through her hair, keeping her close as they began their first make out session after a string of mostly unsuccessful dates. 

Tora's hands wandered as they continued to kiss. One works its way through Guy's hair, over the short bristles starting at the nape of his neck and into the longer strands that make up his bowl cut. The other, she uses to try to get a feel for his torso. Part of his body that so far had remained a mystery. The words "tight fitting" seemed to only apply to the bottom half of his wardrobe. Reaching her hand under Guy's belt, Tora untucked his vest and turtleneck, slipping her hand underneath. 

Her wandering fingers soon found that his stomach was as smooth and hairless as his face, save for a bit trailing down from his belly button. She continued to feel his stomach, which was surprisingly firm for someone who had been in a three year coma. Tora moved her hand farther up and reached what felt like an inch wide gash of scar tissue. She hesitated. 

Guy took this opportunity to take his lips and hands off her face and try to remove his tops as quickly as possible. While he struggled to pull his turtleneck and vest over his head at the same time, Tora took in the view. The trail of dark red hair on his pale peachy stomach, a smattering of acne scars and a couple freckles across his shoulders and dipping onto his chest, and the pair of scars below each pec. 

Guy emerged from the mess of his uniform successful in removing his face from it. 

"Tora, I'd like to introduce you to Thing 1 and Thing 2," he said pointing to the scars in turn. "You can say hello, and please, don't be afraid to use your hands." The big grin Guy gave her with this comment was infectious. She traced both scars with her thumbs while holding his surprisingly thin frame. 

"They are very wide."

"Yeah well I didn't exactly pay attention to the surgeons post op plan. But its ok. Scars are cool and my nipples healed fine. They're still sin-sational." Guy gave this comment with a smirk and some quick eyebrow raising. 

Tora made a small amount of snow and smashed it on one of his nipples. Guy let out what could only be described as an eep. 

"Hey! Not cool," Guy said frowning, brushing the snow off of his exposed chest. 

"Oh, I think it was very cool," Tora said smiling. She leaned in again, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I hope you behave better when I introduce you to The Creature."

Tora scoffed, hitting him on the chest. "Guy!"

"Ouch, hey. That's just what I call my knee surgery scar!"


End file.
